¿Se qieren casar con migo?
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...
1. Chapter 1

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Hola a todos y disculpen por que no he tenido tiempo de continuar con mi historia de Ilusión, es que he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer además de que tuve problemas con la compu Y perdí mis documentos, algunos de ustedes saben lo que me paso, pero bueno, por el momento y en vista que tengo poco tiempo y leí algunas historias se me ocurrió una pequeña historia para quienes me pidieron historias cortas, por cierto para aquellas personas que no les gustan las historias largas, dejen de leer Ilusión porque ya pensé en segunda y tercer parte y todavía le falta a esta parte. Bueno sin más por el momento besos a todos mis seguidores.

¿SE QUIEREN CASAR CON MIGO?

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Sakura era una joven algo mayor pues ya tenía 28 años, vivía con su padre pues aún no se había casado, Touya vivía cerca de ellos pues él si ya se había casado y tenía dos hijos d años, respectivamente el pequeño Touya y la pequeña Nadeshiko, quienes ya iban en el kínder, los niños adoraban a Sakura y a pesar que le decían mamá a su mamá también le decían mamá a Sakura.

Sakura aunque trabajaba siempre iba a recoger a los niños a su escuela y los llevaba a su casa donde más tarde pasaban sus papás a recogerlos pues como los dos trabajaban y era en lugares lejanos a donde vivían, pues no podían ir por ellos, Sakura tenía un trabajo que terminaba a las tres de la tarde y tenía toda la tarde libre por eso no tenía problema en ir por los niños y quedarse con ellos casi toda la tarde, por eso de las 7 llegaban sus papás por ellos y se iban a su casa, desde luego que Sakura adoraba a sus sobrinos pero sabía que eran solo eso, sus sobrinos y soñaba que ella algún día también tendría sus propios hijos.

Syaoran también tenía 28 años era un hombre de negocios y muy popular era todo un ejecutivo y a la vez uno de los solteros más cotizados de su país.

Pero que había pasado entre Sakura y Syaoran, pues todo lo que tuvieron fue desde luego cuando niños, pero Syaoran regreso a su país y a pesar de que cuando regreso de vacaciones a Japón ayudo a Sakura con la carta Vacío que se convirtió en Esperanza con el paso de los años Syaoran al tener muchos estudios y no poder ir a ver a Sakura prefirió romper con su compromiso pues no quería hacer esperar a Sakura por él durante quien sabe cuántos años y así cada quien se dedicó a cosas diferentes.

Pero a pesar de los años que han pasado ninguno de los dos ha encontrado a esa persona especial para ellos, desde luego que Sakura ha tenido algunos novios, pero nadie con quien le gustaría compartir el resto de su vida, de la misma forma pasaba con Syaoran, el casi… casi no quiso ni siquiera tener novias, pues siempre buscaba a alguna chica que se pareciera a Sakura y si se parecía a ella pues la dejaba porque nadie podía ser como Sakura y si no se parecía pues también la dejaba por que no se parecía a ella, inconsciente mente siempre deseo casarse con Sakura, así que una vez se decidió y fue a buscarla a Tomoeda.

Aunque no sabía bien que hacer cuando la volviera a ver, regresaría a Tomoeda pero no podía así como así llegar con Sakura y decirle

- "Sabes Sakura… he buscado a alguien especial en mi vida y la verdad nunca he encontrado a alguien como tú" –Syaoran

O

- "Sakura he regresado por ti ¿Te casarías con migo?" –Syaoran

- Yo se Sakura que al igual que yo… tu nunca has encontrado a alguien especial con quien compartir tu vida –Syaoran

"¿Y si ya se casó?" –de repente le vino esa idea a la mente, existía esa posibilidad ¿qué iba a ser si ya estaba casada? no podía llegar así como así y decirle:

- Sakura no me he casado porque toda mi vida he esperado por ti… divórciate – "que cursi" pensó Syaoran

¿Qué podía hacer? nunca se había puesto a pensar que quizás Sakura ya estuviera casada, era una posibilidad a fin de cuentas el rompió el compromiso para que ella pudiera hacer su vida libremente

Syaoran caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda y sin darse cuenta fue a dar cerca de la zona de las escuelas, donde conoció a Sakura y a sus amigos de infancia, también vio la preparatoria donde estudiaba Touya y Yukito, siguió adelante y vio el jardín de niños, muchos niños pequeños entrando alegremente a sus salones de clases "como le encantaría que alguno de esos niños fuera suyo"

- Nadeshiko… Touya al rato vengo por ustedes –escucho una voz de mujer hablar, esos nombres se le hicieron conocidos, le extraño pues esa voz se le hizo muy familiar claro ya no era la misma voz de Sakura cuando niña

- Si mamá te esperamos –dijeron dos niños felices entrando a sus salones

El volteo a ver a la señora que dijo eso, era una joven mujer hermosísima, su cabello lo llevaba largo hasta casi media pierna y aquellos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles

ERA SAKURA… SU SAKURA… tan hermosa… tan bella… tan… le dio mucho gusto volver a verla, en ese momento pensó en acercarse a Sakura para hablarle pero de repente checo

Les estaba diciendo a esos niños que al rato regresaba y ellos le dijeron

"**SI MAMÁ**"…

"**SI MAMÁ**"…

"**SI MAMÁ**"…

"**SI MAMÁ**"…

"**SI MAMÁ**"…

"**SI MAMÁ**"…

Eso solo significaba una cosa, Sakura su Sakura estaba casada y con dos hijos, entonces ya no era su Sakura, sintió un gran dolor en su corazón y una gran tristeza de repente vio como Sakura se dirigió hacia donde estaba él… él se voltio simulando despedirse de algún niño

- Se me hace tarde… se me hace tarde –escucho que decía Sakura corriendo al cruzar a su lado

Dio un suspiro cuando vio que se siguió y no lo reconoció, pero de repente de reojo vio como Sakura se detuvo y volteo a verlo

- ¿Syaoran? –pregunta Sakura parando su carrera al sentirlo

Si bien no lo reconoció, bueno no se dio cuenta que la estaba observando claro, ella estaba viendo a los niños y tampoco se fija en quienes estaban ahí… pero al cruzar por donde estaba Syaoran desde luego que reconoció su presencia… tantas batalla que pasaron juntos que esa presencia la reconocería en donde fuera

- Syaoran ¿Eres tú? –dijo Sakura viéndolo asombrada

- Hola Sakura… ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo Syaoran sin demostrar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo al descubrir que era casada y con dos hijos, tanto que había estado planeando como hablar con Sakura cuando la viera, tantos días que planeo un encuentro romántico con ella, nunca se imaginó encontrársela así y darse cuenta que su mayor temor se hacía realidad, Sakura casada y con dos hijos, hermosos pero no de él

- ¿En serio eres tú? –volvió a preguntar sorprendida Sakura –

- Si Sakura soy yo ¿Cómo has estado? –Syaoran con una encantadora sonrisa

En eso el reloj de pulsera de Sakura sonó y Sakura salió de nuevo corriendo

- Se me hace tarde –dijo Sakura volviendo a correr

Pero de repente checo que era Syaoran quien estaba ahí, tantos años que había deseado volver a verlo, tantos años soñando con él, ¿en que estaba pensando por su prisa? no había podido ni contestarle a Syaoran

Se regresó le tomo de la mano y hecho a correr con él

- Sakura ¿qué pasa? –Dijo Syaoran sorprendido corriendo con ella

- Tengo una reunión en 10 minutos pero quisiera hablar con tigo si te dejo no sé cuándo te vuelva de nuevo a ver ¿no tienes nada que hacer verdad? –decía Sakura jalándolo

- No… No… te puedo acompañar –dijo Syaoran sorprendido a la vez sin saber que hacer pues el hecho que lo tomo de la mano y lo estaba jalando no sabía bien que pensar, se sentía en el cielo quizás efectivamente estaba casada pero ahora que lo había tomado de la mano desde luego que no quería que lo soltara nunca más.

Sakura llego a un gran edificio entraron en él se dirigió a su oficina su secretaria la estaba esperando para entregarle unos documentos que iba a necesitar para la junta que estaba por empezar

- Disculpa Sakura aquí están los documentos que me encargaste –dijo entregando un montón de fólderes-

- Te lo encargo que no se valla a ir –dijo entregándole Sakura a su vez a Syaoran y entrando en una sala de juntas

- Disculpe… soy la señora Fujita Wakako… mucho gusto –dijo soltando a Syaoran

- El gusto es mío… soy Li Syaoran… -Contesto Syaoran

- ¿Disculpe… quien dijo que era? –Pregunto la secretaria

- Li Syaoran –repitió Syaoran

- ¿Li Syaoran? ¿Li Syaoran? ¿Usted es Li Syaoran? –secretaria emocionada

- Si… ¿Por qué se sorprende tanto? –Syaoran

- No… por nada… gusta un poco de té y galletas –le ofreció la secretaria para salir del apuro y el asombro

Tantas veces que Sakura hablaba de él, lo describía casi casi como un adonis y la verdad no estaba nada lejos de la realidad, en verdad era un hombre muy guapo… aunque tantos años que hablaba de él que pensaba que Sakura nunca lo iba a volver a ver pues le dijo que era de Hong Kong y que la ultimas vez que se vieron fue cuando terminaban la secundaria

- No gracias ¿Sakura tardara? –pregunto

- No creo aunque es una junta y en ese tipo de juntas uno nunca sabe cuánto tiempo se puede tardar –secretaria

- En eso tiene razón… en ese caso… mejor regreso al rato –dijo Syaoran dándose la vuelta para salir

- De ninguna forma –dijo la secretaria poniéndose en la puerta impidiendo que saliera y sorprendiendo a Syaoran

- Disculpe… no tardo –Syaoran

- Disculpe… Sakura me lo entrego y me dijo que no lo dejara ir y eso es lo que voy a hacer –dijo la secretaria

Syaoran estaba más que sorprendido, que era todo eso… no sabía bien que pensar… bueno en realidad si… su idea era alejarse lo más rápido que podía de Sakura pues sentía un gran dolor en su corazón y lo único que quería era alejarse de ella pues no sabía cuánto tiempo podía estar cerca de ella sin abrazarla o besarla ¿en que estaba pensando? "es una mujer casada"

CONTINUARA:

Hola de nuevo disculpen por no haber publicado nada en estos días bueno meses, pero escribí esta historia que yo pensé iba a ser corta y es más larga, espero sus comentarios mi correo es ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail y espero pronto poder continuar con ILUSIÓN, saludos a todos.

Revisada 22 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

¿SE QUIEREN CASAR CON MIGO?

**CAPITULO 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR**

Syaoran estaba más que sorprendido, ¿que era todo eso? no sabía bien que pensar, bueno en realidad si, su idea era alejarse lo más rápido que podía de Sakura pues sentía un gran dolor en su corazón y lo único que quería era alejarse de ella pues no sabía cuánto tiempo podía estar cerca de ella sin abrazarla o besarla, en que estaba pensando "es una mujer casada"

- Está bien… le acepto ese té que me ofreció –sonrío Syaoran

- "Que hermosa sonrisa… que hombre tan guapo… que hermoso cabello alborotado y en verdad esos ojos son únicos… Con razón Sakura habla siempre de él como un adonis" –pensó la secretaria

- En seguida se lo doy –dijo la secretaria señalando un sillón pero sin retirarse de la puerta

- Disculpe… le acepto el té -volvió a decir Syaoran

- Si claro… pero aléjese de la puerta… me va a ir muy mal si permito que se valla –secretaria

- Está bien ya me dirijo al sillón –dijo Syaoran caminando al sillón

- Y yo voy a preparar ese té que le ofrecí –secretaria

Syaoran no sabía bien que pensar aunque le agradaba ese trato tan "especial" que estaba recibiendo quizás Sakura a pesar de estar casada no se olvidaba de él y ese era un punto a su favor aunque pensándolo bien de que le serviría eso

Syaoran se puso a leer algunas revistas que había cuando de repente vio unos libros de colorear

- ¿Y esto? –Syaoran pregunto

- Son de los niños… hay veces que Sakura tiene que trabajar en la tarde y trae a los niños y esos son sus libros donde colorean –Secretaria

- A… si… los niños –Syaoran

- Son unos niños muy tiernos, aunque el pequeño Touya es muy celoso –sonrío la secretaria

- ¿Se llama Touya también? –se extrañó Syaoran

- Si… dicen que en cuanto el señor Touya cargo al niño dijo que se iba a llamar como él por eso se llama así y la niña se llama Nadeshiko como se llamaba su abuela –Secretaria

- Claro –dijo Syaoran "aunque se me hace raro que lo nombraran Touya por ser hijo de Sakura pero bueno es tan terco que a lo mejor no les dio opción" pensó Syaoran

Termino la junta todos salieron

- Disculpa… aquí están los informes ya sabes qué hacer con ellos, no regreso hasta mañana voy a salir con el señor Li –dijo Sakura viendo a Syaoran con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Y qué le digo al señor Tanaka? –secretaria

- Dile que tuve un compromiso muy importante que luego yo le hablo –Sakura

- Está bien Sakura –secretaria

- ¿Nos vamos? –Sakura

- Si –sonrío Syaoran

Sabe poco de la vida de Sakura ¿sería correcto salir con una mujer casada? aunque en realidad ella era quien lo estaba invitando y mientras solo fuera para platicar no veía nada malo aunque quería saber más de la vida de Sakura, si estaba casada, bueno eso ya no lo tenía que preguntar, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba casada? bueno eso tampoco pues el niño tenía como 5 años, lo más seguro era que tenía más de 6 de casada ya no sabía que pensar

- Llegamos –dijo Sakura entrando en un pequeño restaurante privado muy bonito

- Buenas Días Sakura –dijo el dueño al recibir a Sakura

- Buenas Días don Sato le presento a un viejo amigo de la primaria el señor Li Syaoran –Sakura

- Mucho gusto señor soy Li Syaoran –Saludo Syaoran

- El gusto es mío ¿vienen a almorzar? –Dueño

- Si… venimos a almorzar… ¿tendría algún lugar privado donde podamos platicar tranquilamente? –Dijo Sakura

- Desde luego pasen por aquí –señalando un camino

Ya después del almuerzo Sakura platicaba de lo que había hecho en estos años, que seguía practicando con las cartas y que Tomoyo la seguía filmando, claro que ya no como antes pero que ella seguía practicando y usando la magia, le platico de Yukito que se seguían viendo y que por el momento Kero estaba de viaje con Tomoyo.

Y Syaoran le platico de lo que había hecho en esos años, las distintas escuelas de magia en donde había estudiado y que ya era el jefe de la familia Li y era un empresaria

A pesar de que hablaron un buen rato ninguno de los dos toco el tema quizás obvió para los dos, Sakura quería saber que había sido de su vida, bueno ya le había platicado de lo que había sido pero de novias o si estaba casado no dijo nada y ella no se lo quiso preguntar pues no quería escuchar decirle que ya se había casado, eso la destrozaría y a Syaoran pues para que preguntar algo que ya era obvio así que sin darse cuanta inconscientemente ninguno de los dos preguntaron con la simple idea de estar juntos de nuevo se sentían muy felices

Terminaron de almorzar y después de una larga plática Sakura vio su reloj

- Ya es hora de ir por los niños –Sakura

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? –Syaoran

- ¿No tienes algo que hacer? –Sakura

- No… estoy aquí de vacaciones y vine a visitarte –sonrío Syaoran

- Si no tienes compromiso me gustaría que vinieras con migo para que conozcas a mis niños –sonrío Sakura

- Si claro me gustaría conocerlos –Syaoran

Así se van a la escuela por los niños

- Mamá… mamá que bueno que ya llegaste –la pequeña Nadeshiko

- Hola amor… que tal te fue –Sakura

- Hola mamá… ¿Quién es este hombre? –pequeño Touya

- Es un amigo de la infancia amor… no pienses mal –Sakura sonriendo

- ¿Estás segura mamá? –pequeño Touya enojado

- Si amor… no hay problema –Sakura

- Syaoran Li -Saludo Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran Li? mi papá me ha hablado de usted y que hay que tener cuidado con usted –pequeño Touya

- ¿Tu papá? ¿no creo que me conozca? –Syaoran serio

- A lo mejor no… pero todos los hombres que salgan con mi mamá hay que estudiarlos a ver que quieren con mi mamá… para ahuyentarlos… eso dice mi papá –pequeño Touya

- Pero Touya ¿qué estás diciendo? –Sakura roja de la pena a más no poder

- No te preocupes… así son los niños –contesto nervioso Syaoran

- Que guapo eres –sonrío Nadeshiko

- Gracias –sorprendido Syaoran

- Pero Nadeshiko… que estás diciendo… disculpa a los niños -Sakura aún más roja

- No te preocupes… son solo niños –Syaoran

- ¿Y sabe mi papá que estas aquí? –Pequeño Touya

- No se… no creo –Syaoran

- ¿No le has dicho a mi papá? ¿Mamá? –pequeño Touya

- No… no he podido hablar con él… pero no te preocupes… no creo que diga nada… no tienes de que preocuparte -Sakura sin saber que hacer o en donde meterse

- Pero Sabes… mi papá es más guapo que tu -pequeña Nadeshiko

- Si… me imagino –sonrío Syaoran

- ¿Nos acompañas a casa? me gustaría que comieras con nosotros –Sakura

- Pero mamá… ¿Cómo te atreves a invitar a un desconocido? –pequeño Touya

- TOUYA… ES UN AMIGO YA TE DIJE –Sakura

- No te preocupes Sakura… mejor otro día -Sonrío Syaoran

- ¿Pero? ¿no sé dónde localizarte? -Sakura apurada por pensar que ya no lo iba a volver a ver

- No te preocupes… estoy en donde vivía cuando niño y mira aquí está mi teléfono celular, ahí me puedes localizar cuando quieras –Syaoran dándole una tarjeta

- Tú ya sabes en donde localizarme… sigo viviendo en la misma casa con mi papá… mi hermano ya se casó y además ya sabes en donde trabajo -Sakura con una sonrisa

- Bueno te hablo después –Syaoran

- Está bien ¿nos vamos niños? –Sakura

- SI MAMÁ –recalcando el pequeño Touya

- Si mamá… ¿pero te voy a volver a ver? ¿me gustaría que fueras mi novio? Eres muy guapo -pequeña Nadeshiko a Syaoran

- Nadeshiko… ¿qué dices? –Sakura roja a más no poder

- Nadeshiko… ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso delante de mí? –Pequeño Touya

- Entonces vete para allá para que no oigas –pequeña Nadeshiko

- Niños por favor –Sakura apenadísima

- No te preocupes Sakura y si pequeña si me gustaría –Sonrío Syaoran

- Vez mamá… así se consigue novio -pequeña Nadeshiko

- Pero mi mamá no quiere conseguir novio… como se te ocurre -Pequeño Touya

- ¿No? –pequeña Nadeshiko

- Niños por favor… mejor vámonos ya -Sakura ya sin saber qué hacer y apenadísima

- No te preocupes… así son los niños –Syaoran divertido por la situación

- Estaré esperando tu llamada –solo dijo Sakura alejándose con los niños

"Hay Sakura, que hermosa estas ¿porque tuve que romper ese compromiso? si no lo hubiera hecho esos niños serian míos y sobretodo tu serias mía sé que ya no tengo esperanza con tigo, pero por lo menos me voy a quedar un tiempo cerca de ti" –pensaba Syaoran

A la hora de la cena el pequeño Touya le platicaba a su papá y a su mamá como le había hecho para espantar al pretendiente ese de su mamá Sakura

- ¿Y de quien se trataba hijo? –Touya

- De mi novio Syaoran –pequeña Nadeshiko

- ¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO NADESHIKO? –Touya rojo a más no poder del coraje

- Cálmate amor… es solo una niña -Tamao esposa de Touya

- Yo le dije que como se atrevía… pero por estar cuidando de mi mamá Sakura ella se me adelanto –pequeño Touya

- Es que con un hombre tan guapo como él y como mi mamá Sakura no se anima… un hombre como ese hay que tener en la familia -pequeña Nadeshiko

- Sakura a quien les presentaste a los niños –Touya

- A un señor horrible -pequeño Touya

- No es cierto… esta guapísimo y ya que mi mamá Sakura no se animó… ahora es mi novio –pequeña Nadeshiko

- Pero niños están haciendo un gran alboroto por solo un viejo amigo –Sakura

- Pero está muy guapo… bueno no tanto como tu papá… pero si es guapo –pequeña Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero cómo te atreviste? por estar cuidando de mi mamá Sakura esta niña se me adelanto –pequeño Touya

- Pero él me dijo que si quería ser mi novio -pequeña Nadeshiko

- ¿QUUUÉÉÉ? Tanto tiempo que he cuidado de Sakura para que ahora mi hija sea la que es su novia –Touya

- Calma amor… es solo un juego de la niña –Tamao

- ¿Un juego de la niña? pero mira que contenta esta… me la va a pagar ese mocoso de Syaoran Li como se atreve a hacerse novio de mi pequeña princesa –Touya

- Aaaa… si te acordaste de él –Sakura nerviosa

- ¿El joven Li te vino a visitar hija? –Sr. Kinomoto

- Bueno… tanto así como que me vino a visitar… no, me lo encontré por casualidad y lo invite a almorzar, se nos hizo tarde y le pedí que si me acompañaba por los niños y bueno… ahí Nadeshiko le dijo que si quería ser su novio –roja a más no poder Sakura

- Pero… si quieres que sea tu novio mamá… te doy permiso –pequeña Nadeshiko

- ¿COMÓ? NINGUNA DE LAS DOS ¿Cómo SE ATREVE ESE? –Touya

- Calma hijo… creo que exageras… ¿Por qué no lo invitas mañana a comer hija? –Sr. Fujitaka

- Está bien papá al rato le hablo para decirle –Sakura

- Si… así mi papá y yo nos encargamos de espantarlo -pequeño Touya

- Por cierto… creo que eso no se va a poder –Tamao

- ¿No? ¿Por qué? –pequeño Touya

- Tenemos un viaje de negocios inesperado, tendremos que salir po días –Touya

- ¿Está bien si se quedan aquí los niños por ese tiempo? –Tamao

- Claro mamá ya sabes que nos gusta mucho quedarnos con mi abuelito y mi mamá Sakura -pequeño Touya y pequeña Nadeshiko

- Aunque a ver qué tal me va con ese -pequeño Touya

- Ese tiene su nombre… se llama Syaoran es mi novio y lo tienes que respetar -pequeña Nadeshiko

- Calma niños… después hablamos de eso –Touya

- Entonces vamos por sus cosas para estos días –Tamao

- Si vamos –gritaron los niños

Ya cuando estaban recogiendo sus cosas

- Touya… hijo te quería decir… bueno… me has ayudado para espantarle muchos pretendientes a tu tía Sakura pero sabes… el señor Li es el indicado para ser esposo de tu mamá Sakura

- ¿Qué dices papá? –pequeño Touya

- Desde que tu tía Sakura era pequeña y se conocieron yo supe que él era el indicado para cuidar y proteger de ella, en un principio siempre me negué a aceptarlo pues eran unos niños, pero ahora tu tía ya tiene la edad adecuada para casarse así que hay que permitir que esa relación crezca –Touya

- ¿Entonces ya no va a poder ser mi novio? –pequeña Nadeshiko

- Desde luego que no eso desde un principio estuvo mal niña… mañana mismo terminas con él y nada de novios hasta que tengas 30 años y tu ahora tendrás que cuidar más de tu hermana… me entienden –Touya

- Está bien papá –pequeño Touya y Nadeshiko

- Y ustedes no digan nada que se hagan novios ni nada de eso… eso solo ellos lo pueden hablar –Tamao

- Está bien mamá -pequeño Touya y Nadeshiko

Mientras Sakura hablaba con Syaoran para invitarlo al otro día a comer

Colgando el teléfono Syaoran pensaba

¡Cómo me gustaría que fueras mía aunque fuera solo un momento! poder besarte.

Syaoran va por el parque, tantas veces que estuvo en ese parque con Sakura atrapando cartas, él iba caminando cuando de repente ve a Sakura que estaba sentada en una banca del parque viendo jugar a los niños

- Hola Sakura ¿cómo estás? –Syaoran

- Hola Syaoran ¿cómo estás? –Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa

Syaoran se sentía muy bien estando cerca de ella, que hermosa se ve, que linda sonrisa, sus ojos tan hermosos como siempre, su cabello se veía hermoso, toda ella se veía tan hermosa y sin más ni más hizo lo que tanto deseaba, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

El cual fue ampliamente correspondido.

Se abrazaron apasionadamente él se sentía en las nubes, como le gustaría que Sakura fuera su esposa, de repente checo lo que estaba haciendo y de un salto se alejó de Sakura

Perdóname Sakura… es que yo –Syaoran

- Hola Sakura… perdón por hacerlos esperar -voz de hombre acercándose

- Niños mejor vámonos… se nos hace tarde –Sakura llamando a los niños dándole un beso al hombre, abrazándolo y yéndose con él

Continuara:

Aquí esta otro capítulo gracias por esperar. Y por seguir mis historias cualquier comentario ya saben a ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail besos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios.

Revisada 22 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. Chapter 3

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

¿SE QUIERE CASAR CON MIGO?

POR AMELIA SALAZAR

CAPITLO: 3

Syaoran va por el parque, tantas veces que estuvo en ese parque con Sakura atrapando cartas, él iba caminando cuando de repente ve a Sakura que estaba sentada en una banca del parque viendo jugar a los niños

- Hola Sakura ¿cómo estás? –Syaoran

- Hola Syaoran ¿cómo estás? –Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa

Syaoran se sentía muy bien estando cerca de ella, que hermosa se ve, que linda sonrisa, sus ojos tan hermosos como siempre, su cabello se veía hermoso, toda ella se veía tan hermosa y sin más ni más hizo lo que tanto deseaba, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

El cual fue ampliamente correspondido.

Se abrazaron apasionadamente él se sentía en las nubes, como le gustaría que Sakura fuera su esposa, de repente checo lo que estaba haciendo y de un salto se alejó de Sakura

- Perdóname Sakura… es que yo –Syaoran

- Hola Sakura… perdón por hacerlos esperar –voz de hombre acercándose

- Niños mejor vámonos… se nos hace tarde –Sakura llamando a los niños dándole un beso al hombre abrazándolo y yéndose con él

En eso despierta sudando Syaoran ¿en que estaba pensado? Sakura ya estaba casada y con hijos, tenía que olvidarse de ella, esa noche casi no pudo dormir, no comprendía porque estaba ahí, bueno no se arrepentía por lo menos la había visto de nuevo y eso lo hacía sentir muy bien, aunque tenía la ilusión de regresar y que Sakura no estuviera casada, que al igual que él estaba esperando por ella, ella estuviera esperando por él pero para que engañarse

- Mañana le hablo y mejor le digo que me tengo que ir… no voy a soportar conocer al dueño de su corazón… eso será lo mejor para los dos –se dijo triste Syaoran

Al otro día a las nueve hablo por teléfono a la oficina con todo el propósito de no encontrarse a Sakura y así dejar el recado de que no iba a poder ir con la secretaría y así ya no hablar con Sakura eso era lo mejor para los dos

- Publicidad a sus órdenes habla con Kinomoto Sakura ¿en qué puedo servirle? –Sakura

- ¿Sakura? ¿eres tú? pensé que no ibas a estar –Syaoran

- AAAAAAA hola Syaoran… que bueno que hablaste ¿pero por qué pensaste que no iba a estar? Generalmente llago 10 minutos antes de las 9 de la mañana –Sakura

- Pero… ayer llegaste después de las nueve y diez –Syaoran

- AAAAaaa eso fue porque el papá de los niños cabeza hueca los llevo tarde a la casa y a mí se me hizo tarde para llevarlos –Sakura

- ¿Por eso fue? –Syaoran

- Si… por cierto ya tengo pensado el menú que voy a preparar… pero tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas y no creo que me dé tiempo de ir por los niños… estaba pensando que si puedes ir tu por ellos… ya avise para que puedas ir a recogerlos –dijo Sakura

- Oye Sakura… pero yo tengo cosas que hacer –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que tienes cosas que hacer? ayer que hable con tigo no me dijiste nada de algún compromiso, además que me dijiste que avías venido a verme… por lo menos me debes esta comida… además que los niños están muy contentos esperando que vallas por ellos –Sakura al terminar con voz de niña triste

- Está bien Sakura… voy por los niños –Syaoran resignado

- ¿Si puedes? ¿Verdad? ¿No te molesta? porque si no puedes puedo mandar a mi secretaria a recogerlos –Sakura

- Está bien Sakura no te preocupes yo paso por ellos –Syaoran sonriendo

- Bueno entonces nos vemos en la casa ¿si te acuerdas como llegar verdad? –Sakura

- Claro… si no ¿los niños saben? –Syaoran

- Si ellos saben… entonces los espero allá –Sakura

- Salen a las 3 –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- Bueno pasó por los niños y nos vamos para casa de tu papá –Syaoran

- Te lo agradezco con todo el corazón… nos vemos en la tarde -Sakura colgando el teléfono

Syaoran cuelga el teléfono y se queda pensando "¿Por qué diría "el papá de los niños cabeza hueca"?" y ¿por qué si es de mañana los tiene que llevar a la casa si se supone que viven ahí?

A las 3 Syaoran fue por los niños, claro que se encontró con un pequeño problema y era que no sabía por quienes preguntar, sabía que los niños se llamaban Touya y Nadeshiko pero nada más

- ¿Disculpe? ¿Por quién viene? –Pregunto una maestra-

- Hay perdón… me pidieron que viniera a recoger a dos niños… pero solo se sus nombres –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo se llama la persona que los trae? –Maestra

- Sakura –Syaoran "se quedó pensando… no sabía su apellido de casada"

- Sakura Kinomoto –dijo Syaoran

- A si… Viene por los niños Kinomoto ¿usted es el señor Syaoran Li? –Maestra

- Si… Soy yo –Syaoran

- En seguida los llamamos permítame un momento –Maestra yendo por los niños

Syaoran se quedó muy pensativo ¿Por qué los niños y Sakura los tres eran Kinomoto? no se supone que en Japón al casarse las mujeres, pierden el apellido de soltera y toman el del marido porque solo pueden usar un apellido… ¿Pero? ¿Por qué los 3 son Kinomoto? en eso llegan los niños

- Hola Syaoran que bueno que ya llegaste por nosotros –los niños felices abrazando a Syaoran

- Hola niños que tal la escuela –contesto Syaoran sorprendido por el saludo tan diferente del día anterior

- Muy bien –sonrieron los niños

- Bueno nos retiramos maestra y gracias –Syaoran

- Hasta luego y niños pórtense bien –los despidió la maestra

Empezaron a caminar rumbo a casa de Sakura y los niños platicaban amenamente aunque Syaoran sorprendido por su trato tan diferente y a la vez familiar aunque eso le empezó a agradar

Ya después de la cena y de haber platicado de todo, el señor Kinomoto llego

- Abuelito que bueno que ya estás en casa –Saludaron los niños

- Hola papá… ¿no sé si te acuerdas de Syaoran Li? –Sakura

- Desde luego que si… que tal joven tanto tiempo sin verlo –Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto

- ¿Cómo ha estado Señor? –Syaoran

- Veo que ya están listos para ir a la cama -Fujitaka dijo a los niños

- Si… Syaoran y mi mamá nos ayudaron para cambiarnos –Niños

- ¿Ya cambiaron al joven Li por su papá? –Fujitaka

- Nooooooooo a mi papito no lo cambiamos -pequeño Touya

- Pero como no está él… bien puede ocupar su lugar –pequeña Nadeshiko

- Nadeshiko ¿cómo se te ocurre eso? –Sakura

- No me molesta si quieren adoptarme como su papá –Syaoran sonriendo

- ¿Pero qué dices Syaoran? –Sakura

- Si a su mamá no le molesta claro está –Syaoran

- ¿Si podemos decirle papá? ¿verdad mamá? –niños

- Pero niños… como se les ocurre eso –Sakura

En eso suena el teléfono y Sakura va a contestar

- Bueno habla a casa de la familia Kinomoto… habla Sakura

- Hola monstruo ¿cómo les va? –Touya

- No me digas así –Sakura enojada

- Oye y ahí está tu novio –Touya

- Oye no hables así –Sakura

- ¿Todavía no es tu novio? Pero que esperas… Nadeshiko ya te dio el ejemplo y el permiso –Touya burlón

- Pero como te atreves… no digas eso –Sakura

- Oye si tardas más voy a tener que ir yo y decirle que estas desesperada por casarte con él –Touya

- Oye como te atreves a hablar así –Sakura

- ¿No me crees? Pásamelo –Touya

- Estás loco… mejor te paso a tus hijos… niños les habla su padre –dijo muy enojada Sakura

- Papá… ¿Cómo has estado? –niños

Y los niños siguen hablando con su papá mientras Sakura se levanta bien enojada se lleva a Syaoran a la cocina y empieza a calentar la cena para su papá… aunque Syaoran no sabes que hacer

- Hija ¿estás bien? –Fujitaka

- Si Sakura ¿estás bien? –Syaoran

- Si… no hay problema –respirando hondo para calmarse

- es que ya sabes cómo le gusta sacarme de quicio –Sakura

- No le hagas caso hija ya sabes cómo es él, además tienes un invitado muy importante –Fujitaka con una sonrisa

- Es verdad y me da mucho gusto que estés aquí –sonrío Sakura a Syaoran

Ya en la noche Syaoran no sabe bien que pensar, no ha conocido al esposo de Sakura, los niños le pidieron que él también fuera su papá y cuando hablo por teléfono termino muy enojada y por último los niños tienen el apellido de Sakura, eso solo significaba una cosa "ESTA DIVORCIADA"

(N. A. Soy de México, aquí cuando hay un divorcio, los hijos generalmente se quedan con la mamá, pero nunca cambian los apellidos, pero en Japón cuando hay un divorcio por ejemplo un matrimonio con 2 hijos, un hijo se queda con la mamá y otro con el papá, al divorciarse la mujer recupera su apellido de soltera pero el hijo que se queda con la mamá cambia de apellido y toma el de la mamá, si esta se vuelve a casar, toma el apellido del nuevo marido, y el hijo también, si hay hijos y se vuelven a divorciar, los hijos que se quedan con la mamá toman de nuevo el apellido de su mamá y si se vuelve a casar todos toman el apellido del nuevo padre… eso es lo justo para ellos, no sé cómo sea en otros países)

"_**ESTA DIVORCIADA"**_

Eso le daba muchísimo gusto… eso le devolvía las esperanzas de casarse con ella… estaba emocionado… él no está muy de acuerdo con el divorcio y si se casa con Sakura era algo que nunca iba a hacer, cuando se enteró de que pasaba cuando se divorciaba un japonés se le hizo raro eso de los apellidos, pero eso solo significaba una cosa, que Sakura estaba libre para casarse de nuevo y eso era lo que más le importaba, desde luego que no iba a perder tiempo y al otro día le iba a pedir matrimonio a los tres, si esos niños serian suyos también, esta noche tampoco durmió mucho pero de la emoción, de la idea que su sueño de toda la vida lo iba a poder hacer realidad.

Era domingo por la mañana, eran las 7 de la mañana muy temprano para hablar por teléfono pero se moría de las ganas de hablar con Sakura, sabía que Sakura era algo perezosa, bueno al menos así era cuando iba en la primaria, quizás seguía igual… bueno de todos modos era muy temprano para hablar con ella y despertarla, cuando suena el teléfono

- Bueno –contesto Syaoran

- Syaoran… ¿te desperté? –Sakura

- No… ya estaba despierto y por cierto pensando en ti –Syaoran algo bajo contesto

- Es que me quede pensando que solo estas aquí por vacaciones y me gustaría que saliéramos de paseo a algún lugar antes de que te vayas ¿claro si estás de acuerdo? –Sakura

- Me parece muy buena idea Sakura –Syaoran

- ¿En serio? mi papá hoy no trabaja así que puede cuidar de los niños –Sakura

- No… no hay problema ¿por qué no vamos todos al parque de diversiones? así los niños me conocen un poco más –Syaoran

- ¿No hay problema? –Sakura

- Desde luego que no… e invita también a tu papá… así salimos todos en familia –Syaoran

- AAAAAAAaaaaa eso les va a dar mucho gusto ¿por qué no vienes y almorzamos y después nos vamos? –Sakura

- ¿No es mucha molestia? –Syaoran

- No… te esperamos al rato, tengo tantas ganas de verte de nuevo… hay perdón no debí decir eso –Sakura

- No te preocupes Sakura yo también tengo muchas ganas de verte –Syaoran sonriendo

- Voy a despertar a los niños para que se preparen –Sakura

- Está bien… voy al rato –Syaoran

- Te esperamos… no tardes mucho –Sakura

Sakura colgó el teléfono, se sentía feliz Syaoran seguía sintiendo algo por ella y ahora ella le iba a decir todo lo que él representaba para ella, antes de que regresara de nuevo a su país

Así ese día se la pasaron muy bien, los niños se divertían mucho Sakura y Syaoran sonreían mucho y desde luego que al señor Kinomoto eso le gustaba pues hace tiempo que no veía en su hija esa sonrisa tan especial

En la tarde cuando regresaban a la casa, Syaoran había hecho algunas llamadas y con autorización del señor Kinomoto al llegar a la casa Sakura se llevó la sorpresa de su vida pues por todos lados había ramos de flores de todos los colores.

- Y ¿esto? –Sakura viendo para todos lados tantas flores tan hermosas

- Esto es un regalo del joven Li –sonrío el señor Kinomoto

- Pero… ¿Cómo? -Sakura viendo a Syaoran y sonriéndole

- Por todas las flores que no te di en todos estos años… además que con esto quiero pedirles algo –dijo Syaoran

- ¿A nosotros también? –los niños sonriendo

- A todos… Sakura… Niños… ¿SE QUIEREN CASAR CON MIGO? –Syaoran

En eso se escucha como entran por la puerta una pareja

- Hola a todos ya llegamos –se escuchó que dijo Touya

- Hola papá mamá nos está pidiendo matrimonio –dijeron los niños

- Pero… este… ¿Touya? –Syaoran sorprendido y sin entender nada

- ¿CÓMO QUE LE ESTAS PIDIENDO MATRIMONIO A MIS HIJOS? MOCOSO IMPRUDENTE –Touya

- Pero ¿Qué no estas divorciada? –Syaoran sorprendido

- Para eso primero me tengo que casar… y yo -Sakura sorprendida jugando con sus manos

- Disculpe Joven… como llego a esa conclusión –Sr. Kinomoto sorprendido también

- Es que como los niños le dicen mamá… yo pensé… además cuando fui por ellos no sabía por qué apellido preguntar y me acorde que el apellido de Sakura es Kinomoto… y la maestra los llamo los niños Kinomoto… además de que cuando ella hablo con el papá de los niños… bueno termino enojada y los niños como son Kinomoto… y al divorciarse aquí… los niños bueno… este… toman el apellido de su madre –Syaoran apenadísimo y sin saber que hacer

- Bueno los niños efectivamente son Kinomoto… pero porque son mis hijos… además ya sabes yo como trato a mi hermana –Touya

- Pero le dicen mamá –protesto Syaoran

- Si… ese fue mi plan para ahuyentar a cualquier pretendiente… aunque por lo que veo… tú la quieres con todo e hijos –Touya

Sakura y Syaoran están apenados y rojos a más no poder.

- Hijo te dije que eso de que los niños le dijeran también mamá a su tía no era una muy buena idea –Sr. Kino

- Pero… si funciono, por ejemplo con el señor Tanaka… él me ha pedido matrimonio… pero que te deje a ti a los niños y por esa sencilla razón yo no lo he aceptado, si ya sé que los niños son mis sobrinos y cuando me case pues ellos se tienen que quedar con su verdadera mamá pero si efectivamente fueran mis hijos… que madre seria si los abandonara por casarme con un hombre que no quiere a mis hijos y desde luego que le he contestado que no –Sakura

- Claro que no tomaste en cuenta que habría alguien que si se quisiera casar con tigo y con tus hijos –Tamao mamá de los niños sonriendo

- Entonces Sakura ¿no te has casado? ¿ni divorciado? –Syaoran

- No… en realidad he esperado por ti… aunque me decían que lo más seguro era que tú ya te hubieras casado… pero nunca perdí la esperanza de que vinieras por mí –sonrío Sakura

- Y pensar que cuando escuche que los niños te decían mamá en ese momento quería desaparecer de ahí y que no me vieras… ¿qué hubiera pasado si en ese momento tú no te das cuenta que estaba ahí? yo me hubiera ido y nada más -Syaoran molesto por todo el enredo en que estuvo

Sakura sonrió tomo su bolsa y saco un boleto de avión.

- El día de hoy iba a ir a Hong Kong a buscarte –Sakura sonriendo

- No te le ibas a escapar -Touya burlándose

- Entonces Sakura… corrijo mi pregunta… ¿te quieres casar con migo? –Syaoran

- Desde luego que si –dijo con una dulce sonrisa

- ¿Y ya no quieres ser nuestro papá? –niños

- No puedo ser su papá, aquí tienen al suyo ¿pero quieren que sea su tío? –Syaoran sonriéndole a los niños

Los niños platicaron algo entre los dos

- Está bien… aceptamos –dijeron los dos

- Menos mal ya me había asustado –Syaoran

- ¿Le permitiremos entrar en la familia? –Touya

- Touya ¿qué estás diciendo? se bien venido a la familia –Sr. Kinomoto sonriendo

Desde luego que la boda fue hermosa y los niños fueron los pajes de Sakura junto con algunos de los sobrinos de Syaoran

FIN.

POR FIN TERMINE, MUCHAS DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN ESPERADO POR ESTE CAPITULO, QUE CASI TERMINABA PERO POR PROBLEMAS ME TUVE QUE RETIRAR DE LA COMPU (Tuve un accidente) ALGUNOS DE USTEDES SABEN Y LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TUVE, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO Y POR LO QUE ME HAN ESCRITO A MI CORREO QUE ES ameliasalazar62 de hot mail . C o m lo separo porque lo borran al subirlo, pero al estar escribiendo se me ocurrió otra historia, basándome en esta espero que también la lean ¿Qué hubiera pasado si efectivamente Syaoran se hubiera ido?

Saludos a todos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki 15 agosto 2006

Revisada 22 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón pero subí un capitulo en esta historia que ya esta terminada ya lo corregí

Gracias

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Besos y un besito para Dios


	5. Chapter 5

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
